1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an adhesive composition containing chloroprene polymers, a phenol-aldehyde resin, an alkali metal or alkaline earth metal oxide or hydroxide and a zinc salt of rosin having an improved dead load hot strength.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,595,821 to Spector et al. discloses an adhesive composition containing three different types of chloroprene polymers, an oil-soluble, heat hardenable phenol-aldehyde resin and an alkali metal or alkaline earth metal oxide or hydroxide having high heat resistance, high immediate strength and long bonding range. An optional added ingredient is a metal resinate, such as zinc resinate.